Electronic devices with display screens have become commonplace in the everyday lives of the general population. These electronic devices are used to visually display information often for both work purposes and also for entertainment purposes which can result in an individual viewing the display screen of one or more electronic devices for prolonged periods of time.
Unfortunately, prolonged viewing of electronic device display screens can have negative health consequences for an individual such as computer vision syndrome (CVS). CVS is a condition, often temporary but with potential for chronic effects, resulting from focusing the eyes on a computer or other display device for protracted, uninterrupted periods of time. Some symptoms of CVS include headaches, blurred vision, neck pain, redness in the eyes, fatigue, eye strain, dry eyes, irritated eyes, double vision, vertigo/dizziness, polyopia, and difficulty refocusing the eyes. While taking regular breaks from viewing display screens can prevent or reduce symptoms of computer vision syndrome, most users become engrossed in their tasks and forget to take viewing breaks.
Typically, individuals that suffer vision symptoms, such as those symptoms common to CVS, are also patients of an optometrist or other vision care provider. These providers are always searching for new methods of interacting with their patients since mailings, emails, phone calls, and other direct contact methods are frequently ignored. For this reason, vision care providers have difficulty providing health-benefiting and financially-benefiting information to their patients.
Therefore, a need exists for novel systems and methods for reducing symptoms of computer vision syndrome. A further need exists for novel systems and methods for reducing symptoms of computer vision syndrome by reminding users to take regular breaks from viewing display screens. Finally, a need exists for novel systems and methods for reducing symptoms of computer vision syndrome by which vision care providers provide health-benefiting and financially-benefiting information to their patients.